Good or Bad
by NollyLvn
Summary: AU- What if Gray's a terrorist who rebelled the king with the alliance, and Juvia (gravely sick) followed his adventure? Will this lead to the better? Or even worse? Find out here, guys :)
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea while reading another fanfic, it was titled 'Long live the dead' or 'Live long the dead' I forgot. Hehehe, it sounded almost cute to me, but the ending is just too hurting T.T

Well, I'm still having that kinda writer's block thingy.

''

Good or Bad

''

Gray thought he was about to die. Just a few seconds ago, cops were shooting gun at him. Some used riffle or pistol, good thing was nobody used gatling gun, because if there was, he was surely dead by now. Those bullets just missed a few inches before he ducked.

"Shit," he cursed as he took a sharp turn to the right. He hid behind a dark piece of burnt wall under the shadow. When he heard sounds of footsteps, he ran to the other part of the long wall, then jumped flashily yet silently to the other building.

"He went to that direction! Find him!" the commandor said with authority, and continued, "Dead or alive."

"Dammit!" he hissed lowly and looked around for a better place to hide for at least until the pursuers were gone. Nothing able to was around, but.

Nice luck, he found one.

He quickly slid into the dirty door, well, nothing was _clean _in this stupid city anyway. Not the government, neither the city itself. The raven haired man took out his knife, and eyed everything inside to see if the small square room was clear or not. He noticed a girl, a beautiful blue haired girl, was wrapped around a red blanket and was hugging her own legs.

'_Probably sleeping,_' he thought then continued his train of thought. If that girl was here, then her fate is either sleep in peace here and now or rest in peace when she woke up, '_or dead.'_

He got the feels that the girl was maybe still alive so he strutted his way to her. He realized her shivering in her definetily sleep, he also saw the sweaty forehead and hands of hers. Fuck, she was scared even in her sleep. This damned city was really going to end, he or his terrorist alliance that would end it.

He couldn't hear the soldiers' sounds in even the slightest, now was the time to leave and head back to the hideout. Just when he was about to jump from the window, a black cat beat him to it and made he fell back to the floor with a little 'ouch'.

For him, hell broke loose.

The sleeping girl suddenly jumped on her bed while gasping. He knew, adrenaline was surely rushing down her veins. She stared at him with wide eyes and lifted her blanket to her cover her mouth. Was that really her intelligent reaction? He knew he was full of cuts, bleedings, and bruises all over his body, but still.

"Who-?" she asked with an incredibly visible edge on the voice. He rolled his eyes.

"You're still sleeping, I'm just a dream," he said and peeked through the curtains to outside. The path was clear as crystal water, he should go now.

"I'm dead," she agreed, nodding her head acceptingly. Still looking at him.

"I said you are sleeping, not dead," he cleared, and cursed the foolish cat for it was its fault the girl woke up in the first place.

"So? What's the difference? I'm going to die here rotting sooner or later. I'm dead."

"What?" he said unbelieving her words. He absolutely knew that everybody here was going to die, but this girl didn't even have the will to struggle for living.

"I'm bearing a sickness, in a few days, I'll die," she pointed in a nonchalant tone. Brushing off her forelocks with the left hand. He stared at her with incredulous look, then approached her. She saw the knife in his hand, "You want to kill me? Such pleasure."

"Do you want to live?"

His question caught her off guard. She was just a teenage girl which had no parent, no money, no place to say, no future. Whats the use of living? "No."

He placed the sharp knife at her throat, "Say the truth; do you want to live?"

She gave him no blink, not amused. Only a pair of deep blue eyes bore into a dark blue ones. When she really look into his eyes, a glint of hope appeared in hers.

She remembered the happiness of her parent when she was alive, when her mother brought her everywhere for 9 months and 10 days, when her father used to upsy-daisy her everyday, when her mother sang her a song to keep her company when she was about to sleep, when she was _alive_. But all that happiness was taken away from her by the government. Then she asked herself, "Whats the use of dying now?"

Gray smirked, "Well?"

"I'm living," she announced. Her new goal was to keep on living to make her parent proud of her. She was going to make her parent came back to live no matter what. This droopy-eyed guy in front of her gave the permission to hope.

"Good," he said and then put the knife off her neck, put it back in his pocket, and signaled to her to follow him.

"Wait, where are we going?" she inquired as she put her hair long in a bun of ponytail.

"To my guild and you're coming," he declared with a grin glued on his (handsome, she realized) face.

"Then, this gonna be some use for us," the blue haired girl handed him a round big black paper while smirking, but then she coughed. Blood, she hid it.

This went unnoticed by him, "What's this?"

"It's a bomb," he raised an eyebrow, "I'm serious, I made it to kill myself."

"Okay then," this girl is kinda useful, he headed to the window again, but this time, with a female trailed behind him. He just noticed the biggest thing just now, "Whats your name?"

"Its proper to introduce yourself first, sir," the girl said, silently rolling her eyes. This guy was dangerous, sure, she as hell knew that. He could slaughter her right there and now if he want, but he seemed like a good guy.

"I might kill you, you know," he gritted his teeth. Or bad guy.

"I'm not scared," she planted her eyes in his with a bored expression. Of course, almost dying was her daily activity. In this town, nothing was safe even in the smallest chance a human could get.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster," he grunted and opened the window once again, letting the moonlight hit the their faces.

"Nice to meet you, the Terrorist Gray Fullbuster. My name is Juvia Lockser."

He loosened his teeth and smirked at her, "Well, madam Lockser, are you sure you can survive this?"

"Yup." And then, they jumped over the window. Leaving her room all alone. Going to a new adventure, for her. Gray found a stupid girl, who made a tingling feeling in his heart to protect her. Weird.

''

Hey, so what do you think? Should I continue it or not? :o


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know wether to be happy about the 2 heavenly reviews or just being sad that its just _two_ reviews. Is it really that hard to review? What? I'm being bitchy? Nevermind-_-

I think I'm going to wait for a couple of days, or weeks, to update, since it hurt to see the reality. But worry not, guys, because I like to write and I type everyday, I'm just scheduling my updating time. Hohoho :D

I'm so confused how will I continue this sory you know, many ideas plopped inside my mind and I wanted to use it all. All of them, but it would change a few other things I've planned since the beginning. I didn't know being a writer is so full of anxious and excitement at the same time! XD

''

Good or Bad

2

''

"Whats a guild?" Juvia asked with a tremble voice that she hide between her hands, she didn't realize when Gray was actually paying close attention to her, so he could hear the shake. when they reached the peak of her house. Many fire was rampaging wildly as a usual sight since the past few months.

"It's an association, mine is of terrorists," Gray said while looking around for any sign of guards. Path's clear. He symboled his hand to make a 'Go' mark by swinging his hand forth.

The two of them ducked and hid themselves under the shadows when a soldier passed by, Gray quickly yanked her back when she almost stepped out of the shadowy spot. He realized she was going after a dynamite on the ground.

"What?" she hissed boredly. What was that all about living? Making her parent back to live? Pfft, impossible. If she gave a longer thought into it, she was just a naïve little bitch. An egoistical bitch who couldn't accept the reality that her parent were already taken away from her. By the fucking government.

"Don't go after it, it maybe just a trap," he warned while eyeing the soldier who was already too far away, gun ready to shoot down whoever rebel he found.

"Oh," she dismissed him. She could just search another opening to slip down his sight and kill herself. She didn't have the will to live, what about her parent? They're dead, no use making them proud. Goddamit, even herself were dying now!

He just stared at her, giving the blunette a studying look, before grinning sheepishly.

She thought her stomach just did a back flip.

''

They reached the edge of the city. Magnolia was a pretty peaceful area until the king decided it was time to erase the city's history and remake a new dream city for only riches. The fuck with that, of course everyone tried to rebel against the crazy king but what could mere poorbeings do?

Instead, the king ordered the soldiers to hypnotize them as slaves. _Slaves_. What kind of mighty ruler would do that to his people? Juvia's parent were one of those unlucky people that had been changed into a living dead. Nothing could he do. Meh, what did a _girl _who was in a verge of death could do? Spitting blood? That's her hourly habit that was eating her from the inside.

Gray and Juvia already near the river that aparting South Magnolia and the forest. Abandoned jungle. They both share some rest there with the Fullbuster terrorist drank the pure water.

South Magnolia, now was renamed as District D. Unfortunately, the D area was the first distance the government eliminate. That's why Juvia could only grounch at her poor house, hiding inside a thin red blanket that she made herself. They took her parent a month ago, and in only that space of time, Juvia had turned into a female that thought that life is worthless.

She had endured the illness since she was 10 years old, and she was glad that she bear that dreadful disease now. Well, that meant she would die sooner. More elegant than being shot in the head by merciless soldiers.

Then three soldiers approached them out of nowhere. "Look, a stranded couple."

"Fuck," Gray cursed, its two on three, but with the blunette's forementioned gravely sick thing, it was three on one. It was an easy task, but considering the condition of his body… That was the sole reason he retreated in the first place. He ran out of his bullets a few moments ago. Just then, now was the time for Juvia to occur her part.

"Hey," she said in a dark, low voice, the three of the pursuers looked at her. She stepped forward, and the raven haired man could finally see the pile of blood in her left palm. "Gray, was it? Run."

"Huh?" he voiced confusedly, then she told him that she was going to use the bomb earlier, "What about you?" But she gave him no response. If she was about to die, at least she would leave a good riddance of herself by blasting herself. Isn't that cool?

Realizing the scene, Gray cursed while running as she threw the ball of explosive thing to them.

''

But she'd never thought a torn-up guy would happen to sneak into her room, then go all 'Do you want to live' on her. For the sake of sinful humans out there of course she's say a big fat no to a terrorist like him, whose job is killing and tormenting people with his bombs, TNTs, granades or weapons. What right did he had to ask her that? Stupid raven haired man.

But then she saw the fire in his onyx eyes that sent chills down her spine. That activated the optimistic side of her, making her thinking about how happy her life was. But, it was only dreams. An impossible dream. She either die now, or later.

"Why did you save me…?"

The blue haired girl's voice was much worse than before, she finally regained her consciousness after the explode she made an hour ago, scatches and blood was hugging her dear figure. Her head spinning like hell, she could not feel her legs. Only the sound of footsteps and the drenching rain could be heard. Nothing else.

This was not totally Juvia's dream, in her childish dream, a knight in shining armour would save her from the wicked castle after he beat the dragon guarding her. The boy was carrying her on his back, her hands embracing his neck. Its not too bad though.

He kept looking forward, he could feel the emptiness filling those dark blue eyes under the cobalt lashes of hers, "Beat me."

His body could perhaps gave up on him, but he didn't think it would do that when there's a hopeless girl on his back. At least, not until he knew this stubborn woman would be at the hands of care.

And then, she fell when the darkness ate her into the unconscious world. The dream world where she can run away from reality. Maybe for ever.

''

Everything went fast for both of the Fullbuster and the Lockser.

Juvia felt the wakeness finally embracing her, she opened her eyes, and everything stirred for a moment before she could focus at a pink haired grandmother.

"Porlyusica, a doctor. Can you hear me?" the woman said, eyeing her closely. Looks like she was really a doctor. A scary-looking doctor.

The blue headed girl nodded with visible difficult, "Barely…" She looked around the bright room. It was a simple room with quite much healing equipment. Everything was white, except on the outside, it was clouded grey.

Did she die at the explosion?

The window beside her was currently displaying people with their activities. And there was a familiar guy laying there. That Gray guy!

"Is there any hurt on you?" the doctor said while checking her pulse.

"Everything…"

"Then your head?" the granny asked again, studying her heartbeat.

"A lil' dizzy," she subconsciously touched her head.

"Stop acting tough, I'm a doctor and I know you're dying," the doctor rolled her red eyes. "What's your complains?"

"I can't see properly, everything is a little blurry, my head spinning like there's no tomorrow, I can't feel my legs, my heart is erratic and hot, everything's so heavy, I can't smell a thing, my body feels like its destroying itself inside me, I feel limb."

"Indeed, there's no tomorrow for you," she informed. "Hope you understand."

After all this effort she did… She saw Gray talking to a little girl who had a long, dark blue locks, then he turned his head in her window's direction with an unreadable expression.

"Okay."

''

Even if she said okay, it was not okay at all. This night, it had been eight hours since Juvia had entered the medical ward. She could at least felt her legs moving with her brain's order. At least, she could see the night's sky. There she was, sitting on ground with arms as pillow on her knees.

If she could choose her life, she would be a star. Shining beautifully at the dark layer of the sky, free. Without the need to frighten at the sight of a green-clothed human who holds a pistol. Without the need to suffer to death. Just when she found a new tiny will to live…

For the first time in a long time, she prayed to the God.

"Hey," a voice greeted her all of a sudden from beside her. She grew bit by bit familiar to this deep comforting voice that the Lockser girl didn't sense the must to look at the person. Well, he was the only one she actually knew of.

"Hmm," was all her respond. Still wrapping her head with the arms that would be lifeless tomorrow.

"What are you doing?" Gray questioned, isn't it weird to see a literally dying girl sat grounching under a pretty big enough tree. Night winds isn't good for skin, you know.

"Nothing," she mumbled and he could hear the disappointment in her muffled voice. And he knew what the reason of her sadness.

After a pregnant silence, "Aren't you hungry?" asked the raven haired man. He too, was sitting beside her with his legs crossed.

She didn't answer, only sitting still without any trace of living except the sound of her breathing.

"Come on, you're starving to death," a frown garnished his cold face. This stupid girl was just so stubborn, he couldn't lose his temper though.

"Its no use," she baffled in a very low voice he could barely hear it. He turned his head to look at the blunette beside him who just… like a statue. Then, she started coughing again. Hastily, she ran behind the tree and spat the red liquid from her mouth. "See?"

He trailed behind the sick body, "But, you want to live, right?" he questioned in a concerned tone which the girl did give him no answer. But he could see the very tiny super duper feint nod the blue haired girl just did. And he knew in his head that she did not want him to see that.

She took a glance at him before saying in a murmur, "Its okay."

Gray grinned in triumph, "Alright, Juvia, you're gonna see the sunshine tomorrow."

"Hehe, I don't need fake dream, you know," but then she coughed once more, of course blood sticking her palm beautifully.

"Its real," he assured but Juvia only rolled her deep diamond eyes, "You'll see tomorrow, you rockhead."

"Yes, from the heaven," she laughed bitterly yet the air was far more lighter than the gloomy before, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

_Oh yeah I forget,_ "Here."

"What's this?" she said examining the thing covered in aluminium-foil with a crooked eyebrow.

"Caramade franks."

''

This city was so screwed up. People dying everywhere, soldiers slaughtering the civilians, fire raging in every spot in your sight, sounds of shooting flooding the air and people could not even breath in peace. Except for District A, every single area were doomed. South Magnolia a.k.a District D, was the worst of all.

"Now, it was up to her to come back or not." Porlyusica said, leaving the chamber containing Juvia's body to give her own exhausted self some rest.

Well, at least she survived until now. And that now is, she was in the verge of death. Nonetheless, she had to fight for her live, not just lay there fully giving her soul to death. She made a promise…

"_You don't need to eat it so properly, you know," the raven haired man chuckled and the girl just stared at the food. Sure, she was hungry but its nice to keep your proper manner everywhere._

"_Do it like this." He opened his mouth in a very big scale, then shove the caramade franks into the big cave on his face._

_Juvia chuckled, "Like this?" and she imitated the act a rather, un-professionalish. She tried to not think about the yearning death of her that maybe tomorrow, and enjoy the little time she had. _

"_Yeah, nice isn't it?" Gray questioned the as he himself quietly emptying the food._

_She was too absorbed at the taste of this sticky delicious food, but she answered however, "Unn."_

"_I suppose you like it then," he smiled which gained the same amount of genuine smile from the blunette. It was the first time he saw her smiling in 15 hours he had been with her._

"_Can we have this caramade franks again?" Juvia asked all of a sudden, a glint of hope in her bell-like voice._

"_Tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

And she felt like she should fulfill that promise she just made the night before with Gray.

''

Hello, dear reviewers! It's been so long! (?)

Okay thanks for wasting your time reading this and even reviewing! XD

Children of Light : Really? /blushes/ I will as much as I can :3

BrigitteoO : You think so? Hehehe, writer's block causing all this. Can't you see that I randomly publish one-shots when I supposed to finish my other on-going fics? Can anyone help meeeeee T.T

So, yeah, I love you guys! Eventhough I don't even really actually completely know you…


End file.
